Project:Chat/Logs/30 March 2017
12:08 .. 12:08 . 12:08 . 12:08 . 12:08 . 12:08 . 12:08 . 12:08 . 12:08 .. 12:08 . 12:08 . 12:09 ; 01:02 hang on 01:02 lemme bring it back 01:02 hi 01:02 https://diepio.gamepedia.com/Necromancer has one or two good strategies 01:03 I'd ask Sm to paraphrase them and fix the numerous flawa 01:03 I say go for it 01:03 she doesn’t like Strats tho 01:03 I mean 01:03 oh roight 01:03 it would help for her to earn her keep that way tho 01:03 if she's reluctant i can do it 01:03 ok 01:04 but don't mention me 01:04 I set the standard for Builds 01:04 just coax her into doing a little work 01:04 ok 01:04 also 01:04 we need to start making subpages for the strategies that were actually good 01:04 like your description 01:05 again, can’t really do main namespace subpages 01:05 and weren't just fluff like "dis is good with bullets cuz it has lotz of bullet damage and penetrationz so uze da bulletz"\ 01:05 k 01:05 hmmm 01:05 that'll be tough 01:05 meanwhile 01:05 I'll be busy making a prototype of my proposed design for Builds 01:06 ok 01:06 but hang on 01:06 look at 01:06 the first two tables 01:06 go tell nobel to start on WU 01:06 see how you like those 01:06 k 01:06 I’ll start tonight 01:06 & then have Nobel get his ass in gear lol 01:06 i did wiki policy 01:06 damn it's been quiet 01:07 it has? 01:07 Oh I’ve been working a bit 01:07 & there’s been a lot of drama 01:07 but nothing newsworthy imo 01:07 drama isn't supposed to go into the news unless it happens to have conseqences 01:07 or is otherwise crucial 01:08 like mos and tungster 01:08 if she just goes off with a qarning 01:08 <Özün Oldun> well 01:08 putting it in the news doesn't help 01:08 ye ye 01:08 but we have a lot of Tech News 01:08 tru 01:08 & if you read my latest blog 01:08 Midas OP 01:08 we have a lto of policy news 01:08 oh 01:08 i'll look 01:09 WAIT KURO GOT FIRED? 01:09 WHILE I WAZ SLEEPING? 01:11 and Hayden got demoted to senior mod? 01:11 oh mah gawd 01:11 gotta go (sjw) on your wall 01:11 *junior mod 01:13 rip 01:13 ye 01:13 he’s just not active enough 01:13 cuz he doesn’t have good computer access 01:13 that one actually sucked 01:13 I didn’t want to demote him 01:14 wow 01:14 that one is legit sad 01:14 I know :( 01:14 I left him a personal message 01:14 rest of them i'm like ok, ok, predicted dat in dystopia, meh, WAIT HAYDEN GOT DEMOTED? 01:14 to try & ease it 01:14 ye 01:14 cuz he was scheduled to have a slow descent anyway 01:14 when did dis happen] 01:15 when I talked to him about Admin 01:15 like you told me to 01:15 he said he wanted a full demotion, I said slow descent 01:15 plus he doesn’t really use ConMod rights 01:17 sad 01:19 ye 01:19 sad shit 01:19 Are you with me on the blog though? The policy changes? 01:20 I would like to know if you support it or if you think there’s a better way. 01:21 i'm not sure yet 01:26 One color pls. 01:26 o 01:26 w8 01:26 lemme reload chat I didn’t see you enter lol 01:26 Yeah, you're not here for me either. 01:27 Fix yoself. 01:27 what is this sorcery 01:27 tbh, ideally I would go with one or two colors 01:27 but I will have a mod on my hands 01:27 y u ask me to look at strat sections ;-; 01:27 of course I won’t take away colors already promised, such as reward colors from competitions 01:28 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 01:28 bcuz you are the best person for the job Sm :3 01:28 tru 01:28 but strat sections ;-; 01:28 =camcer 01:28 cancer* 01:28 also why only the Necro one? 01:28 Exactly why you should make them not cancerous anymore :) 01:28 nu 01:28 because I know you will refuse to do more than one 01:28 i has idea 01:28 so I’m just asking you to do this one 01:28 ^very tru 01:29 Out with the idea lad. 01:29 wat if only staff sees goody colours 01:29 Also Midas 01:29 thanks for you Chat.js code 01:29 it fixed Özün Oldun 01:29 Aww yeah 01:29 hmmm 01:29 oh my god I forgot that the strats sections are literally a wall of text ;-; 01:29 and other peeps see standarised colours 01:29 well, there’s personal CSS 01:29 ye 01:29 but I can’t very well standardize it 01:29 Would require JS for that to work. 01:29 ye, for Staff to be able to see each other’s colors 01:30 I say this becuz Staff wants to distinguish users at a glance, while users don't care 01:30 Midas, do you have more gold forthcoming? 01:30 ye 01:30 reg users: Staff is Staff 01:30 yeah 01:30 I can whip that up if you want it. 01:30 me: but there's aysh and robot and ursula and etc. 01:30 reg user: eh 01:31 depends on how complex it would be; will the unique colors be default & the standard colors be added by JS? Or will standard colors be default & the unique colors be added by JS? 01:31 if it’s the latter, then it will be a pain to maintain 01:31 unless I set up another CSS page that your script grabs 01:31 to circumvent JS review 01:31 the former then 01:32 make boring colours trigger if the user doesn't have rollback 01:32 Unique colors would override standardized colors for staff only. That would be the best way. 01:32 except for what ursuul mentioned 01:32 I could grab styles from a CSS page theoretically. 01:32 aye, would cut load time 01:32 well that would be best Midas, to grab the styles from another CSS page 01:32 that way I wouldn’t have to use JS to update unique colors 01:33 mmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 01:33 it would be the best of both worlds 01:33 Imma add this to the list of projects, after PortLinksPad, AutoReply, and the sig thing. 01:33 k 01:33 lol 01:33 oh wait, PortLinksPad is first? Does that mean it’s coming along well? 01:34 Sig is first, Port is next. It's about halfway done. 01:34 I've been busy, else it would be in testing by now. 01:34 oh ok 01:34 take your time 01:34 btw, I have a CC thread you may be interested in replying to 01:34 CC as in Council or Community? 01:34 Thread:13686 01:34 council 01:35 no one try that link you will be blocked 01:35 well 01:35 uhhhhhh 01:35 not blocked as in, block blocked, I mean prevented from viewing da thread 01:35 what is the source way to write PAGENAME? 01:35 01:36 it doesn't work 01:36 Replied. 01:36 wot do you mean it doesn’t work? Are you in source mode? 01:36 Ok 01:37 no it was just visual bugging out 01:37 because transitions are life and death to the editors ._. 01:37 (grin) 01:38 >fuckin fandumb 01:38 shoulda switched to Source Editor 100% 01:38 Visual Editor is 4 nubz. 01:38 Source Editor>>>>>>>>>> 01:38 I use it cause it makes reading 500x easier 01:38 which makes reviewing 500x easier 01:38 Write as if you were talking, as I always say. 01:38 c="#15ED15">can’t read source code/c 01:39 c="#15ED15">Midas is correct about ur nubiness/c 01:39 I didn't say I can't read it - it's just a giant clusterfuck of text 01:39 I use source mode most of the time 01:39 ^ 01:39 HOLY NACHOS 01:39 Source Mode -> God Mode 01:39 ^ 01:39 Like how am I supposed to read a giant ass wall of text that was made for ants? 01:39 though if I'm in a lazy mood, I'll use rich-text to fix some grammar 01:39 THEY FORGOT THE MUSHROOMS 01:39 DANG IT 01:39 Robot can you calm yourself lad 01:39 Ok. 01:40 holy nachos 01:40 Gracias. 01:40 ugh 01:40 kms 01:40 tyey forgit the mushrooms 01:40 lmao 01:40 for me rich-text is the "i'm lazy might as well look like i'm doing something" editor 01:40 dang it 01:40 good? 01:40 (kys) 01:40 I hate rich-text cuz it adds unnecessary spaces >:( 01:40 (0_0) 01:40 ye 01:40 I love the spaces 01:40 spaces are evil 01:40 spaces are lyfe 01:40 lol 01:40 wait, so, imdemoted ursuuuuuul? 01:41 no, but if you keep displaying this level of immaturity you may be 01:41 in my HTML classes, I would always space my HTML out so it was extremely easy to understand 01:41 especially for others 01:41 k. Right e o. 01:41 level of maturity. 01:41 Source is easy to understand tho 01:41 Need to man up. 01:41 even without spaces 01:41 no iz not 01:41 :/ 01:41 iz big wall o text 01:41 Need to grammar. And grow a bigger moustache. 01:41 ye but it is a sexey wall o text 01:41 tru 01:41 tru 01:41 mm hmm. 01:41 but still a wall o text 01:41 (eh) 01:42 the last time i used rich-text for a major edit 01:42 Im gonna go cry, bye! 01:42 was for deleting the "Tank name" columns 01:42 (wave) 01:42 cuz rich-text has a "delete colum" function 01:42 *sigh* 01:42 I need a (done) emote 01:42 oh 01:42 we have a done emote 01:42 cool 01:42 >_> 01:42 <_< 01:42 I added so many emotes that I forget we have them. 01:42 someone put a "inaccurate" label here in the strats when both me and ursuul agreed on this before in a post 01:43 fuckin dopes 01:43 wot 01:43 AWAY WITH YE LABEL 01:43 *vanishes* 01:43 What was it about 01:43 how upgrading drone stats is basically mandatory in order to survive 01:43 they said it was inaccurate 01:44 I mean...it kinda is though. You can get away with undermining Drone Count, but a Necro’s Drones are its defense & its offense 01:44 nono 01:44 because there's ANOTHER label saying reload is debatable 01:44 the inaccurate label applies to ALL stats 01:44 o 01:44 ohhhh 01:44 ok ditch it then 01:44 fuckin plebs 01:45 tbh I should get to work on finishing my user template 01:45 like, finish the last two arms 01:45 I'd like to go write in the OverUsed strats section: This tank sucks, play a real tank. 01:45 Fix that monstrosity. 01:45 but I have to work on Weekly Update 01:45 lol 01:46 tbh I think it may turn out not-so-ugly 01:46 once it has the two other arms 01:46 what's the template do? 01:46 it will look symmetrical 01:46 :o 01:46 it’s a template that is your user-page 01:46 on all wikis 01:46 rather than doing a profile 01:46 you just throw the template in there 01:46 Saves effort. Great for lazy people like me. 01:46 ^ 01:46 sounds..... counterproductive entirely 01:47 plus once you get to be a more interactive user 01:47 You have a profile - use it 01:47 I even have a button that adds it for me on new wikis. 01:47 who is active on many wikis, it becomes a pain to maintain profiles on each one 01:47 ooohhhh 01:47 I see now 01:47 ye I will get that script once I’m done with the template 01:47 wait no 01:47 because you have to update each template on each wiki 01:47 "once"? 01:47 nope 01:47 global template 01:47 Nah, I made my own. That script's pretty subpar. 01:47 global template? 01:48 sounds fancy 01:48 yeah, if you store it on Community Central you can use it on all wikis 01:48 I can barely maintain activity on two wikis 01:48 then I’ll just steal yours then Midas 01:48 I’ve already stolen like 3 01:48 My CoHDev ones? 01:48 ... 01:48 yeh your user:Count of Howard/RANDOMCOMBINATIONOFLETTERS.coh ones 01:49 Ah. Good stuff. 01:49 I liek ur face snoipeh 01:49 helps me when I’m confused about genders 01:49 it really is disorienting 01:50 Speaking of genders - does anyone else think Taco Bell is some good shit? 01:50 For all my distaste of made up pronouns, the need for gender-neutral ones is actually kinda important . 01:50 nah 01:50 made up pronouns? 01:50 ze 01:50 xir 01:50 uhhhhhh 01:50 hobsosejunir 01:50 uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 01:50 (wut) 01:51 I just made up hobsosejunir 01:51 because it’s honestly just as valid as xir 01:51 what even are those words? 01:51 like those are a joke, right? 01:51 made up pronouns for....erhm, experimental genders 01:51 I am SO lost. 01:51 anyways back to editing 01:52 keep up with the Social Justice discourse Sm ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:52 Umm 01:52 fuck social justice - everyone dies some day 01:52 You’re in Uni Midas, you’ve seen the encouragement of that stuff 01:52 What happened? 01:52 With what, specifically, Cap’n? 01:52 I avoid such political discourse like the plague. 01:52 pm 01:52 I love political discourse. 01:52 I hate it too 01:52 It gives me life. 01:52 I should mention that I major in Poli Sci 01:52 people arguing for the dumbest shit in the world 01:52 I love tearing others' arguments down, but only in certain cases. 01:52 like get a life already people 01:53 Just because you don’t take an interest in politics doesn’t mean politics won’t take an interest in you. 01:53 hi 01:53 Here's my thoughts on social arguments: The World Sucks. Everyone Dies Someday. Get Over It. (eh) 01:54 So long as there's two people left on the planet - there's always gonna be a fight. 01:54 Yeah, but sometimes it’s in one’s best interest that one lose. 01:55 Like if you were a tree, & the two guys were fighting were a lumber jack & a vegan 01:55 Not if they both lose in the end of things (eh) 01:55 you’d probably want the vegan to win 01:55 (despite the vegan having a 99% chance of defeat lol) 01:55 I don't know, I've met some militant vegans. 01:55 True, but both of them will die eventually and the world will reclaim what belonged to it. 01:55 Aye, I have too, political ideologues who take their diet as a crusade get kinda buff, but that’s not normal in my experience. 01:56 There's some random island in an ocean where the people only eat fresh fruits and vegetables - and they have the highest life expectancy in the world with about 115 years. 01:57 (and they eat soy instead of meat) 01:57 Veganism as a diet is actually pretty good, if difficult to pull of economically. 01:57 I have no idea what is going on in chat anymore... 01:57 but most of their substitutes are allergenics 01:57 Many people can’t eat soy n such 01:57 they’ll get sick 01:57 I love tofu - it goes really well on salad. 01:57 ^ 01:57 agreed 01:58 especially when you have tons of it 01:58 really fills you up 01:58 Veganism as a diet is good if you can afford it/stomach it, it’s the associated Ideology that I take issue with. 01:58 what's the ideology? 01:59 ok I don't need a novel 02:00 lol 02:00 a few sentences would be fine 02:00 I was Pming 02:00 I’ll try to represent it accurately & not strawman it 02:01 Basically it’s the belief that animals have just as much a right to exist as humans, & therefore eating animals is nearly equivalent to homicide. Eating products produced by animals is basically you supporting the exploitation of animals because they can’t consent to giving away their products, such as milk or fur. 02:02 But they kinda can 02:02 at least some of them can 02:02 I’m not arguing their point 02:02 I’m just saying what they believe 02:02 I didn’t misrepresent them did I Midas? 02:02 no I'M arguing their point 02:03 Why are you asking me? 02:03 lmao 02:03 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 02:03 da fuq 02:03 you said you knew some butch vegans 02:03 so I assumed you were loosely aware of it 02:03 I just point and laugh; I don't enter into philosophical discourse. But yeah, that sounds about right. 02:04 I give an easy example to shoot down that theory - Bees produce honey. Bees produce LOTS of honey. Bees produce so much honey in a healthy environment, that they actually create a humongous surplus of it and don't even come close to using all of it for themselves. 02:04 Harvesting it for ourselves doesn't disrupt anything because bees will just replace it in no time. 02:05 if anything - creating a bee box makes another home for bees 02:05 so we're actually helping them establish a home versus going without one' 02:05 we're just taking a cut of the profit - a very small cut in the grand scheme 02:06 Example two is with Cows. If a farmer feeds, nourishes, houses, and cares lovingly for a cow as it grows up, he will be able to approach and milk the Cow without any form of retaliation from the Cow. 02:07 The cow trusts him, and therefore consents to letting the farmer milk the Cow 02:07 hi 02:08 As for killing animals - I am supportive of that IF IT CAN BE AVOIDED. As mentioned above in the Cow example, certain animals are fully capable of emotions. Therefore, killing them is considered barbaric in my book. 02:08 hmmmm 02:08 yes, but would you yell at a working class family who bought cheap hamburgers? 02:08 if no, then that’s what separates you from militant veganism 02:08 as an ideology 02:09 However, animals such as Fish have not shown to feel emotions, therefore killing them is alright in my book. 02:09 Fish 02:09 Fish are master race btw 02:09 tru 02:09 FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH 02:10 As for yelling at people who kill animals - it isn't my job to yell at them. 02:10 if you watch a hitler vid u know dat fish are taking ver the world 02:10 Crabs> 02:10 tru 02:10 also I need a guinea pig 02:10 me 02:10 to test personal !kick script 02:10 Since I'm Christian, it's not my responsibility to punish others. 02:10 nu u 02:10 i'm from guniea 02:10 cuz Admin 02:10 and i'm a pig 02:10 aw 02:10 ikick works usually but I have mine in personal JS 02:10 so I need 2 make sure it werks 02:11 !kick Ursuul 02:11 damn 02:11 did u kno lobsterz are op? 02:11 iz in my global.js 02:11 I added it after you copied mine 02:11 Lobsters are immortals 02:11 aw 02:11 scorpions are relative cousins of lobsters 02:12 !kick Smgamermat77 02:12 !kick Smgamermat77 02:12 damn 02:13 Sm 02:13 lemme test on u 02:13 !kick Smgamermat77 02:13 :/ 02:13 nope 02:13 global.js y u fail meh 02:13 !kick Ozziene 02:13 !kick Ursuul 02:13 nopeh 02:13 rip 02:13 probs have to reinstall globalchatjs 02:14 disgusting tbh 02:14 someone type smgamermat in lower case 02:14 yknow 02:14 there should be globalcommon.js 02:14 instead of global.js 02:14 including globalmonobook.js 02:14 someone type smgamermat in lower case 02:14 & globalwikia.js 02:14 (dewit) 02:14 cuz my global.css that is supposed to be specific to the Oasis skin bleeds into Monobook sometimz 02:15 Use body.skin-oasis ya n00b 02:15 it’s an import 02:15 so 02:15 :/ 02:15 Adjust specific rules after the import, ya n00b. 02:15 how 02:15 o u mean like 02:15 ...add them after the import 02:15 dingus 02:16 lrn2css 02:16 going thru & fixing all of the individual classes n shiet 02:16 sm 02:16 takes way 2 much tiem 02:16 Ya 02:16 Lazy ass 02:16 aha it werkz 02:16 might as well fix the whole fuckin’ import then l0l 02:16 after 4 months of broken code - teh plugin finally werks! 02:16 there should be a way to include in the @import statement 02:16 skin specifiers 02:16 that’d be kewl 02:16 Use JS for that 02:17 JS JS JS JS 02:17 I know jack shit about JS tho 02:17 I just install it & configure 02:17 n00b 02:17 I never said I wasn’t a JS newb 02:17 only that I wasn’t a CSS newb 02:18 rip Sm 02:18 maaaan I love to procrastinate 02:18 ping spiked through the roof 02:18 I should be writing Weekly Update 02:18 ey lads 02:18 This is why you have goons. Light a fire under their asses. 02:18 that’s basically what I did tho 02:19 with da blog 02:19 I mean the New Team goons. 02:19 ey Sm 02:19 tru 02:19 you mind if I light a fire under your ass? 02:19 nu 02:19 my faerts are nice 02:19 pls no 02:20 i don't mind 02:20 how about I just slap SM’s ass instead of lighting a fire under it 02:20 my farts can act in lieu of propane 02:20 that sounds more appealing to me tbh 02:20 pls nu fart jokes 02:20 I can only cringe so much 02:21 a 02:21 a 02:21 a 02:21 a 02:21 a 02:21 a 02:21 a 02:21 a 02:21 a 02:21 a 02:21 a 02:21 a 02:21 a 02:21 a 02:21 :/ 02:21 finally 02:21 holy piss 02:21 wot 02:22 shit actually loaded 02:22 god we are a bunch of children lol 02:22 I wish I could shove my usb up my ISP's asshole violently 02:22 yeeeeeeeeah 02:22 I’m gonna go eat food 02:23 & then work on Weekly Update 02:23 & then knock some heads in to get the News Team to finish the rest of it 02:23 adios lads 02:23 k 02:23 bai 02:24 *inserts fart joke* 02:24 I'm gonna go rewrite the Necro strats section I guess 02:24 cause i've barely rewrote anything 02:24 because fuck strats 02:24 *convinces self thast they are "special" and not cringey* 02:24 *and datkids will dig it* 02:25 And that is how fart jokes get into movies. 02:25 Kids, enjoy the next episode 02:25 "Top 10 Fart jokes" 02:41 yt="Mx1Et76Jtdc" 02:46 I CAN FEEL THE LEVELUTION 02:46 (drugs) 02:49 noi 02:58 hello 02:58 dat video 02:58 RIP 03:01 ... 03:01 / 03:01 Thread:92810 03:01 Going to go to bed. 03:36 Hello esteemed community! 03:43 Sigh. 04:07 hello 09:23 I woke up today at 5:30 AM lol 09:24 lol I woke up super late in the day, my sleep schedule is messed up because I can basically be up all the time due to online classes 09:24 no set schedule 09:25 I replied in PM, I’m going to bed now 09:25 and I thought my sleep schedule was messed up 09:25 night 09:25 oh lol 09:25 cya 09:27 bye 09:29 Am back 09:51 Ooh 09:56 Hey 09:57 WELP 09:57 Sup 09:57 Hey 09:57 Gud yeh? 09:57 I was watching--- Yeah? 09:57 Ye am good 09:57 In India, time = 3:27 09:57 PM 09:57 Wait 09:58 You're ini ndia? 09:58 India** 09:58 Yee, moved ._. 09:58 You live there now? 09:58 From SFO 2 India, 23hr flight 09:58 Yee 09:58 That's one damn long flight 09:59 Yeah, my lega have cramped since yesterday 09:59 Need dat economy+ 09:59 Instead of "San Francisco"i always say "San Fierro" Damn you Gta:SA 09:59 lol 09:59 Why have your legs cramped? 09:59 The flight has shititty legroom 10:00 Been sitting on meh arse 4 a whole day 10:00 >.< 10:00 That sucks lol 10:00 Saw like 10 movies tho, so not too bad 10:00 :) 10:00 Woah 10:00 That's alot 10:00 http://rings-of-the-master.wikia.com/wiki/Rings_of_the_Master_Wikia:NT/Wiki_Event_News 10:01 Hoi 10:01 K 10:01 please proofread 10:01 Hey Sr 10:01 K 10:01 I saw a typo! 10:01 Gonna fix it 10:01 You here or r u Ozun Olduning -_- 10:02 thanks 10:02 -_-_-_-_-_- 10:02 SR ALWAYS does that 10:02 Yee, probably some shite on his computer 10:03 Internet issues 10:03 ._. 10:03 You on PC? 10:03 Yeah 10:04 Lets try some TDM? 10:04 Sure fam 10:05 send nu- codes plox 10:05 k 10:05 WAIT 10:05 2 TEMS OR 4 TEMS? 10:06 anything lol 10:06 k 10:07 diep.io/#D202B4E2BB3015828F0D 10:08 On blue team 10:08 You? 10:09 me 2 10:09 k 10:09 Fuck Triangles? 10:09 Name? 10:09 LOL 10:09 Is that the leader on your screen lol? 10:10 YES 10:10 What's your name lol 10:10 Noobellion lol 10:10 Can't find you 10:10 Oh 10:10 Stayinbase 10:10 youer name? 10:10 Underslime 10:11 cool 10:14 were you at homie? 10:15 penta nest 10:16 need backup 10:16 QUICK 10:16 kkkk 10:17 FUCK 10:17 GTG 10:17 Sorry 10:17 :/ 10:21 np 12:03 HHELLO 12:03 HtodaE 12:03 todaL 12:03 todaL 12:03 todaO 12:03 sd 12:03 s 12:03 s 12:03 s 12:03 s 12:03 What? 12:29 Hmm 12:30 hi 12:32 Hi 12:32 What's up? 12:35 hoy 12:35 Ello chap 12:48 Het 12:49 Hey SR, you for real? 12:50 Lol no 12:51 When your friend shows up on your wiki. Rip 12:57 HU 12:58 Message wall. Check it SR 01:01 Thanx babe 01:02 where 01:05 Hey 01:18 ._. 01:22 hi 01:23 hoi 01:23 Why u always flash in and out of chat? 01:23 It's weird 01:25 >:( 01:25 y u no answer 01:27 hi 01:28 cuz safari 01:28 ._. 01:28 Is glitchy? 01:28 Or laggy? 01:30 answer pl0x 01:30 also y u no use chrome 01:30 first 01:31 Listening... 01:47 Hoi 01:51 guys y u do dis ;_; 02:04 .-. 02:09 Guys I hate friends 02:09 Who annoy you 02:09 Don't you agree? 02:09 :O 02:09 Yea 02:10 Yeah my friend is the one creating those stupid accounts and annoying me. Gah 02:10 Wait... 02:10 So you know him IRL? 02:11 Yes 02:11 I don't like him very much 02:11 Especially now 02:11 O.O 02:11 That's really annoying... 02:12 Yah 02:12 Gtg underslime. Luv ya <3 02:13 Thx :D 02:13 Bai 02:13 (wave) 02:14 well 02:14 cya chat 04:09 hi 04:18 Hi! This is google 04:24 Dam! I Quit! 05:13 Hello savagery department? 05:13 (fuckery) 05:14 (tf2) 07:48 test 09:42 <Özün Oldun> Virtual Machine Test 09:47 Damn I’m good. Now I just gotta see if Rem can run off of a virtual machine; if she can, then we’ll be set for at least a year 09:48 test 2; just closed the VM Console, lets see if it keeps running in da cloud 10:03 (noice&scary) 10:08 hey ursuul 10:08 ... 10:08 ursuul? 10:08 ... 10:08 oh well 10:08 im just gonna post random gifs 10:09 (glory) 10:09 (cut) 10:09 ((cut)) 10:10 hey ursuul 10:11 dangit 10:21 wot 10:21 sorry I was finishing up on da virtual machine 10:22 god bless Amazon.com 10:22 & god bless free trials 10:22 & double bless free trials that are a year long 10:23 & triple bless capitalism for making this possible 10:36 yo chat Category:Chat Logs